In a controlled environment, such as a correctional facility or prison, administrators seek to prevent verbal and/or physical confrontations between inmates. Further, jurisdictional entities may require that specific inmates remain separated in accordance with a judicial order for fear of physical confrontation. However, existing technologies do not provide employees of a controlled environment an opportunity to prevent verbal and/or physical confrontations far in advance of inmate and/or employee safety being been put at risk.